The Golden Flower
by dancebot99
Summary: Russia's past is full of pain. Physical and Mental. Everyone at the boarding school is becoming more and more afraid of him. But he still keeps that little smile on his face. Christmas is around the corner most of the students are gone. Unfortunately, Ivan's childhood friend decides to finally make an appearance. RussiaxFem!Mongolia. I've decided to make it a full story yay:D
1. Chapter 1

Three men stand outside a set of brown double doors. A young woman with short platinum hair comes out of the room. One of the three men spoke up.

"Do you think he is going to be okay?" He asked the question on everyone's mind once she shut the door muffling the cries.

"I don't know. He wasn't even happy to see me." She said turning to face them.

"It's a bit scary to see him like that." The second said placing the book he was holding on a nearby table.

"Do you think we should warn Yao?" The third asked.

"Probably, there is no telling what might happen if he does appear." The second replied.

"It's hard to believe _he's_ the one who's in there." The first said jutting his thumb towards the door.

The woman huffed and sunk into one hip, resting her hands there.

"He has feelings you know."

"It's just so hard to believe. He always has that creepy little smile one his face. I mean, I know he is trying to be pleasant when he does but it's still so creepy." The third said.

"What did you say you saw when you found him?" The second said turning to the first.

"Like I said. He told me he was going for a stroll like he does occasionally late at night. Then after a bit I heard gunfire. So I ran downstairs to make sure he wasn't hurt or had done anything crazy. When I got to the main hallway I saw some splatters of blood on the floor. And I could tell it wasn't from whoever got shot because a bit farther away there was a trail of blood on the floor. I'm guessing whoever got shot was dragged across the floor. I also think the random splatter of blood was from a fight or something."

"Get on with it you git!" The second shouted.

"There is no need to yell at me. Anyway, I followed the trail of blood to the main doors to see one was stuck open because of all the snow outside. There were drag marks in the snow and also bloody snow."

"No, really? I had no idea there would be blood in the snow after there was blood in the hallway. Really Alfred!" The second man interrupted.

"Will you stop interrupting me! Anyways, there were four sets of footprints around the drag marks. One set ended short and at the end I found Ivan. Kneeling in the snow, hands covered in blood that wasn't his, and staring at a blue ribbon with yellow sunflowers on it. The drag marks, blood, and other three footprints ended a little farther off with no sign of what made them whatsoever." Alfred finally finished.

"Mon dieu que c'est dégoûtant. It wasn't his blood on his hands?" The third said in disgust.

"Wait, what did the ribbon look like again?" The woman asked Alfred.

"Blue with little yellow sunflowers."

"Does that mean anything to you?" The second man said.

"Yes, it explains everything. Well almost, we still don't know who shot her."

"Her?" The second man asked raising one of his rather bushy blonde eyebrows.

"Yes, her. That ribbon belongs to my friend Narantsetgiin."

"That's one hell of a name." Alfred said.

"We call her Nara for short. She is Mongolia if that is easier to remember then her name."

"That should help but who is she?" The third man said.

"That's kind of a long story."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, I got some reviews asking me to continue and I love getting reviews it is totally what made me continue. Although my fan fiction reading page was open over my word document page so I had issues focusing. But this chapter was over 1400 words so hopefully that will make up for it because I am pretty sure that is the longest one I have ever done on my fan fiction account. So yeah, enjoy.**

* * *

_Why Nara? Why did you leave? Why did it take you so long to come back? Why did you have to be taken from me again?_

These were the only thoughts I could make out in my mess of a brain. I could barely process the words my sister was saying to me. All of it hurt, badly. The only other thing besides those questions that I could actually think about was the memories. The memories of my past. The memories when everything was _okay._

* * *

The blizzard was thick and the snow deep. But none of this mattered to the little boy. All he wanted was to escape the death and blood the surrounded his house, to escape that man. General Winter scared him, he didn't like living in his house. So he ran away. He hoped his sister would give him refuge, at least for a little while. The little boy pulled the white scarf his big sister had given him over his nose and kept running. Tears streaked down his face as he tried to get the sound of gunfire out of his head. The tears blurred his eyesight and it was too much with the snow already obstructing his vision. His fell into the deep snow and let out a small cry in the decent.

He felt like giving up and letting the cold freeze his body. The boy rolled onto his back and stared up at the little white flecks falling from the grey sky. There was no urge to try and climb out of the deep hole he was now in. Instead he squeezed his violet eyes shut and began to cry again. His whimpers grew louder as he felt the tears freeze on his cheeks. They became so loud, that he didn't even notice the footsteps approaching.

"Are you alright?" A kind voice asked, "What is wrong?"

The little boy opened his eyes and looked up at the figure standing above him. It was a young woman obviously multiple years older then him, which was most likely not true. He could not see her face but she wore a long brown coat that reached her knees and had a hood. The bottom, ends of the sleeves, and the hood were all lined with white fur. She had a thick leather belt around her waist. Her pants were also brown and she wore boots with leather strips holding them together with a bow, at the ends of the bow were white fur pompoms. Two long black braids appeared out of both sides of her hood and reached just below her belt.

"Aren't you Russia?" She asked.

The little boy sat up and furrowed his brows slightly.

"How did you know that?" The little boy asked.

"Let us just say that you knew me when I was smaller and I was not very nice to you." She crouched down and stuck out her hand. "I would like to apologize for my behavior in the past."

Russia, not realizing the woman was another nation, took her hand. The woman helped him out of the snow and placed him on a more stable section.

"What are you doing so far away from home, did you get lost?" Her accent sounded familiar but he couldn't place it.

Russia glanced down at the ground.

"Not exactly…"

"How can you be not exactly lost?" She said with a slight giggle.

As Russia looked back up at the woman he caught a glance of a sweet smile appear from under her hood. He felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards slightly.

"I guess it is a little silly." He said with the eloquence of an adult.

At that the woman began to laugh. It was a sweet bubbly laughter that seemed to chase away the cold. Russia felt his smile appear and soon he was laughing as well. His high childish laugh, considering he still sounded like a child, mixed with hers rather well in his opinion. He decided he liked this person, whoever she was. As the laughing subsided she began to take a few steps before turning around and gesturing for him to follow.

"Come, I shall take you home now."

The smile fell from his face and he tucked his nose into his scarf.

"What is the matter Rossiya?"

He gave a small thankful smile at the use of the name his people call him, but it quickly fell.

"I," he paused choking on the words, "I was running from home."

"Russia," she paused taking a few steps towards him, "you cannot abandon your people."

Russia felt a wave of guilt come over him. He hadn't even thought of his people! What kind of nation does that?

The woman cleared her throat snapping him back to attention.

"However, I can take you to visit your sister. At least for a little while."

"Really? It would not be too much trouble?" He asked, smile returning.

Unbeknownst to Russia, the woman's smile grew under her hood as she decided she liked it when he smiled.

"Of course not." She held out a hand, which the small boy grabbed quickly. "I was on my way there anyway."

They walked together hand in hand through the snow talking about many things, like their love of winter, until they reached a wooden house among the trees. The woman, whose name was still a mystery, lifted a gloved hand and knocked on the door with great strength.

"_Coming!_" A voice sing-songed from the other side of the door followed by some odd, bouncing?, sounds.

The door was thrown open by a woman with platinum hair pulled back into a braided bun wearing a blue dress with white flowers embroidered into the base of the skirt.

"Nara!" She cried throwing her arms around the hooded woman.

"Hello Katya." She replied hugging back with one arm since the other was still holding Russia's hand.

"Come in you must be cold." Katya in the doorway said moving out of the way.

"I found something of yours on my way here."

Katya gave her a confused look as the hooded woman took a step forward. She then noticed the hooded woman's arm and her sight followed it down to the little boy.

"Oh Ivan!" Katya said as her eyes lit up upon noticing the boy.

She shut the door behind him before crouching down and pulling him into a big hug.

"Hello big sis." Ivan replied letting go of the hooded woman's hand to give his sister a hug.

"It is so good to see you." She released her brother to look up at the hooded woman. "Not to be rude Nara, but why are you of all people with him?"

"I found him on my way here. He does not know… who I am."

Ivan was half listening as he tried to recall if he new anyone named Nara when he was little.

"Well that explains that. But you must tell him if you are going to remove your coat." Katya said the last sentence with a hint of laughter as she stood up.

The hooded woman took a slight step backwards.

"Actually, I was planning on leaving as soon as I knew he was safe with you."

Upon hearing this Ivan snapped back to attention.

"But you cannot leave. We just got here."

This remark appeared to startle Nara and cause a look of shock to appear on Katya's face. Ivan cocked his head to the side and stared at them with his violet orbs. Realization passed over Katya's face and she turned back to Nara.

"He does not know who you are."

Nara seemed to snap out of her shock.

"Oh yes."

"I want to know who you are." Ivan said startling the women. He rushed over and grabbed ahold of her long coat. "Please stay and tell me who you are."

Nara glanced at Katya under her hood. Katya nodded her head encouragingly and Nara let out a sigh. She pulled off her brown mittens and placed them on the small wooden table near the door. Her small slender hands reached up and grabbed both sides of her hood before removing it completely.

At first sight of those copper eyes Ivan's face fell. The beautiful woman standing before him was none other then the pain of his existence. The girl who had caused him so much pain as children. The girl who made him believe she was his friend before brutally beating him. The girl he hated so much and now towered over him.

Mongolia.

* * *

**So I have seen different versions of Ukraine's human name and I cannot remember the most common one because it is long and foreign, so I went with the less common name Katya. And please review it is the only way I will continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay I updated. First I would jus like to say thank you for the reviews favors and follows. Pus it makes me so happy I was able to inspire that one person to do research. I thought that was so cool.**

**Oh and lovegirl your review creeped me out a little bit. I am glad you are so excited though.**

**Anyway onto the story.**

* * *

"Never mind. You can go." Ivan said releasing her coat and turning to walk away.

"Ivan!" Katya said starting after her younger brother.

"No Katya," Nara grabbed Katya's shoulder, "It is alright. I do not deserve to be forgiven. I will just go now."

Nara turned and reached for the door handle.

"No." Katya said sternly, "I almost never get to see you and we have been planning this get together for months."

"We can always reschedule." Nara said turning to face Katya.

"You know that is not going to happen anytime soon. We are too busy taking care of our people."

"I know, but I do not wish to cause any problems. If Russia does not want me here then I will leave." Nara said turning back to the door.

"Stop trying to please Ivan!" Katya yelled causing both Nara and Ivan to turn and look at her, this was highly out of character of her after all. "If you want him to be your friend again then you have to tell him why you did it. Why you did all of those things. Tell him the truth."

Nara glanced at Ivan then back to Katya. She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh.

"I will stay because I came to visit my friend. I doubt Russia would listen to me anyway." She said walking back into the room.

"Alright. I made some tea Yao gave me, shall we drink it in the main room?" Katya said guiding her guest to the other room.

Katya began to follow before pausing to look at Ivan.

"Would you care to join us?" She asked smiling down at her brother.

"No." Ivan said not wanting to be in the same room as that _woman_, "I am tired big sis. May I borrow your bed?"

He figured he could at least sleep until Mongolia left. Katya closed her eyes and smiled.

"Of course. Do not sleep too long or you will miss dinner." She said before walking after Nara.

Ivan walked after them, considering he has to pass through the main room to get to Katya's bedroom. Nara was smiling and laughing at the table as Katya poured her some tea. Ivan quickly turned away from the sight and continued to the bedroom. Being about the size of a five year old, Ivan stood on his tiptoes to reach the door handle. Nara glanced over hearing him grunt as Katya returned to the kitchen to put the kettle away. She silently giggled finding the situation rather adorable. Ivan finally open the door and Nara's smile fell. After shutting the door behind him, Ivan placed his hands up onto the bed. After about five attempts Ivan finally pulled himself up onto the bed. With his back facing the door he let his thoughts consume him.

_What had Big Sis meant by "tell him the truth"? Mongolia betrayed me hadn't she? She did those things because she hated me. She pretended to be my friend and then she betrayed me. Wait a minute. Mongolia apologized?! She did! She apologized right after she realized I was Russia. But why? Why would she apologize after she did all those horrible things? And why did she wait so long?! Maybe I should give her another chance?_

_No. She doesn't deserve to be forgiven. But I could at least listen. What harm could it do? I doubt she would lie if Katya were nearby._

After lying there for almost an hour Ivan decided to get up. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and slid down. Being so small the impact knocked him off his legs. He held his hands out forward to break his fall. Without his gloves on, the wood floor scraped his palms. Ivan rocked back onto his knees and stared at his palms. He had a few splinters and the skin was raw in a few places. Shaking it off, he stood up and moved to the door. With a small hand he reached up and grabbed the handle. He winced as he pulled it down and the door opened.

Katya and Nara were still laughing and chatting at the table. With only two chairs at the table Ivan walked over to the chair near the fireplace. The pillow like chair didn't hurt his hands as much, but as soon as he was positioned in the chair he stared down at his palms again. A small dot of blood had started to appear on one hand, he assumed he accidentally wiped some of it on the chair.

"I should probably go start dinner since Ivan is awake." Katya said standing up.

"Want any help?" Nara asked with a smile.

"Oh there is no need. You are my guest after all." Katya said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Seeing his chance Ivan slid off the chair, this time catching his balance. Nara had turned her attention back to her tea. She glanced over as Ivan climbed into the chair next to her. He winced slightly but hoped she had not noticed. Once he was situated he turned to look up at Nara, who had one eyebrow raised at him.

"I have decided to listen to what you have to say." He said simply hiding his hands in between his legs.

A look of surprise passed over her face before she placed her teacup down.

"Really?" She asked.

Ivan nodded.

"You are serious?" She asked in disbelief.

"Tell me before I change my mind." Ivan said getting irritated.

Nara closed her eyes and sighed. She opened them and turned her body so she was facing Ivan.

"When I first met you I had wanted to be your friend." Ivan did not believe a single word but kept his mouth shut. "You were very kind to me. I found you very different from everyone else I had met. Most people I knew were not very nice. They pushed me to become better and stronger. One day I could not take the pressure anymore so I ran away. That was when I found you. I figured if you could be like me and still be so happy I should try that as well. So I went back, and whenever it was too much for me I came to visit you."

_That must have been a lot of pressure if you visited me that often._ Ivan thought to himself.

Nara turned her head and glanced at the floor.

"Then I got a very mean boss. He did not like you very much and he wanted me to get rid of you." She squeezed her eyes shut. "I told him I did not wish to hurt my friend. He became very angry with me. I tried to protest but he hurt me."

When she said this Ivan noticed a scar near the base of her neck leading to her left shoulder and disappearing under her coat. He suddenly wondered if that boss had given it to her.

"He forced me to hurt you. I tried to do the least amount of damage possible, but I could not control my strength." She paused and turned to look at him again. Ivan's face softened as he saw the truth in her eyes brimming with tears. Her eyes turned from regretful to full of hate and it sent a shiver down Ivan's spine. "Luckily, my boss turned his hate towards China before I could defeat you. I focused all of my energy on that _dreadful_ man." She spat turning to glare at her teacup.

Ivan felt his shoulders relax when he realized the hate was directed towards Yao. Nara's eyes softened and she turned back to Ivan.

"I am truthfully sorry for everything I did to you." She said with a small smile.

Ivan was about to answer when he felt something drip off his finger. He looked down to see a trail of blood flowing from his palm down his ring finger. Nara followed his gaze and her eyes widened.

"Oh my what happened?" She asked as she picked the small boy up.

Ivan was too surprised by her actions to try and protest. Nara placed Ivan down in her lap. She picked up her teacup and grabbed the cloth that was sitting beneath it. As she wiped the blood off she noticed the various splinters.

"Honestly Russia, what did you do?" She asked placing the cloth on the table and grabbed one of his hands.

"I fell off the bed…" He mumbled just barely audible for Nara to hear.

She giggled and shook her head before she began to remove the splinters. Ivan winced as she removed each one and moved to the next hand. At that moment Katya entered holding three bowls. When she saw them she raised an eyebrow and started to open her mouth when Nara beat her to it.

"He fell off the bed."

Katya gasped and placed the bowls on the table.

"Oh my, are you alright Ivan?" She asked worried.

"I am fine big sis. Ow." He said as Nara pulled out a large one. He turned and gave her a joking glare.

"Whoops sorry." Nara said lifting a hand to laugh behind.

Ivan liked when she did that and began to laugh too. Katya smiled as she watched the two get along. After they bandaged Ivan's hands they sat down to eat dinner. With there being only two chairs Ivan remained in Nara's lap. The three of them talked and laughed as if no one had ever gotten hurt. After they had finished Katya helped Ivan clean his cuts properly and rebandaged them. Once she finished, Katya went to the kitchen to clean up and Ivan returned to the main room where Nara was sitting in the chair by the fire. Without asking Ivan climbed into Nara's lap, much to her surprise.

"I just wanted to say I forgive you." Ivan said with a smile.

Nara returned the smile and ruffled his hair, she had to admit he was very cute, and then turned her attention to the window. It was almost pitch black already, which meant she could either stay here or freeze to death. She looked down at Ivan.

"Looks like I shall be spending the night here."

Ivan's smile brightened.

"You can stay with me." Nara jumped slightly.

Upon realizing Katya only had one bed she realized that she would probably have to sleep in the chair she was sitting in.

"Do you not wish to sleep in the bed Russia? I am positive your sister will let you stay there with her."

"No, I want to stay with you. And you can call me Ivan." He smiled up at her.

Nara smiled shyly and blushed slightly. Immediately she lifted her hand to cover it.

_He is just a boy. So why does the thought make me blush?_ Nara thought before clearing her throat and dropping her hand.

"Alright, Ivan." She smiled brightly. It felt good to say his name.

Ivan also smiled, he loved hearing Nara's voice say his name.

"Is Nara your full name?" Ivan asked.

"No, it is Narantsetgiin." Nara said with a smile.

"Narantset- what?" Ivan asked trying to get the word out.

"Narantsetgiin. It means sunflower." Nara said giggling at Ivan.

Ivan contorted his face in confusion.

"What is a sunflower?" He asked.

"You have never seen a sunflower before? I am pretty sure they grow in your country." Nara said with a frown.

Ivan glanced down.

"General Winter does not let me go out very often."

Nara lifted his chin and gave him a smile.

"Then I shall have to take you to see them in the summer."

Ivan's face lit up and he threw himself forward, hugging her as best he could.

"Thank you Nara. I cannot wait to see them!"

Nara smiled placing one hand on Ivan's back as the other gently caressed his hair. Ivan curled up into Nara sharing her warmth; his own body was always very cold. She smelled like winter, a crisp smell Ivan had always loved. He listened to her quiet breaths as she caressed his hair, something he liked very much. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep. As his quiet snores filled the air Nara glanced down, a pleased smile on her face. Soon after she had fallen asleep too.

Katya entered from the kitchen to see the two curled up on the chair together. She smiled brightly to herself before removing a blanket from a chest near the fireplace. Careful not to wake them, she gently draped it over them before heading off to bed herself.

* * *

**Don't forget to review please! :) I'm considering starting calling you guys my little sunflowers what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoo! Two in one day I am on a roll! So this chapter is mostly about Nara sorry but it is important stuff to the story.**

**So I kinda forgot to mention that this is now going to be a full story since a lot of you freaked out in chapter two cuz you thought it was the end. Also because chapter two was supposed to be two three and four but that would have been WAY too long.**

**And my reviewer that did the research I threw in the suggestion you asked for ;P**

**story time!**

* * *

As Nara awoke she blinked her eyes a few times to adjust them to the light.

_Why does my back hurt so much?_ She thought to herself.

Suddenly she remembered how she had visited Katya yesterday and was forced to spend the night when the dark had fallen quickly. Nara began to stand up when she noticed the extra weight in her lap. She looked down to see Ivan curled up against her stomach. Nara smiled remembering what had happened the night before. Ivan began to stir and looked up at her rubbing one eye.

"Nara…" He began wearily.

"Shhhh." She ran a hand through his hair. "It is too early for you to be getting up."

Ivan's eyelids drooped shut again and his quiet snores returned again. Nara smiled and picked up the small boy. A blanket fell off her legs as she stood up. She raised an eyebrow as she looked down at it but shook the thought away. Nara placed Ivan in the chair and picked up the blanket, gently draping it over him. She smiled at him before quietly making her way to the kitchen.

Judging by the fact Katya was nowhere to be seen she assumed she was still asleep. She rummaged through Katya's cupboards since it has been awhile since her last visit. After finding everything she needed Nara began to make breakfast. Once she was almost finished she heard a voice behind her.

"Oh, Nara you are awake."

Nara spun around to see Katya standing in the doorway. She had on a light blue nightgown and her long platinum hair was out of its' bun.

"I am sorry I did not mean to wake you. I was just making breakfast." Nara said gesturing behind her.

"There was no need for that. You are my guest after all." Katya said.

"It was not a problem. I am still on war time unfortunately." Nara said glancing at a nearby window, the storm from yesterday appeared to have calmed down.

"Is Yao still bothering you?" Katya asked walking forward to help finish breakfast.

"Yes! He will not leave me alone. Ever since I gained power when I attacked him he has not stopped bothering me. Saying things like 'I could be an even bigger empire then I already am if I joined him'. It does not matter how many times I refuse his advances, he will not get the message." Nara said as the finished cooking together.

"How many times have you refused him?"

"Too many times to count. It is so hard to keep track with all the hate I am getting from the Middle East, they are still upset from when I conquered them. That was back when they were still called Mesopotamia for heavens sake!" Nara said getting more and more agitated.

"And Yao is not giving you any trouble about when you conquered most of his country?" Katya asked.

"No. I am pretty sure he thinks he can gain power." Nara said gritting her teeth.

"I think you are getting too worked up. Maybe you should try ignoring him." Katya said watching as Nara practically slammed the cups onto the counter.

"I would rather send an arrow through his skull." Nara said before squeezing the cup in her hand too hard and watching it shatter.

They both watched the pieces fall to the floor without speaking a word. Nara lowered her hand and closed her eyes, sighing through her nose.

"Sorry Katya." She said quietly.

"It is alright. I know you tend to lose control of your strength when you are angry." She said trying her best to hide her fear.

Nara sensed the fear. It hurt that one of her few friends was terrified of her. Then again, she did not blame her. If Nara were a weaker country watching as an empire lost their temper she would probably be scared too.

"What was that noise?"

The two young women turned around to see Ivan standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes.

"A cup broke. Sorry we did not mean to wake you." Katya said.

Nara remained silent.

"Why is Nara's hand bleeding?"

All three of them looked at Nara's hand as she lifted it. Just as Ivan had said, there were many deeps cuts and all of them were bleeding.

"Ivan, could you help Nara with her hand while I get this cleaned up?" Katya asked as she bent down and began to pick up the pieces.

"Okay." Ivan said before walking over to Nara and taking her other hand.

Ivan led her to the chair they had slept in the night before and had her sit down. He then disappeared into the kitchen before returning with a washcloth, bandages, and a bowl of water. He began to clean her hand like his big sis and Nara had done last night for him as Nara's thoughts took over.

_This child is taking care of me like I took care of him. How did I not harm him? The only things I cannot break are my weapons. How are hands that were made for killing able to hold this child? And why does he seem to care for me so much? _Nara thought as she watched Ivan work before getting lost in his violet eyes.

_How is he able to like me again after everything I have done? How can he switch from hate to care is such a short amount of time? If I were him I never would have forgiven someone so easily. Why does he care for a murderer?_

"There, all better." Ivan said brining Nara back to reality.

She looked down at her now perfectly bandaged hand.

"Wow, you are very good at this Ivan." Nara said turning her hand over to inspect it.

"I am a fast learner." Ivan said with a shrug.

"Lucky me." Nara said jokingly and forcing a smile.

Ivan began to laugh until he realized her smile was fake. Her eyes had given her away.

"What is wrong Nara?" Ivan asked with a frown.

He hoped he had not done anything to upset his new friend.

"It is nothing." Nara said.

Ivan grabbed her hands in his small ones.

"Tell me. I do not like it when you are sad."

Nara smiled and her cheeks dusted pink slightly.

_There is that feeling again._ She thought to herself.

She shook away the thought a picked Ivan up and placing him in her lap.

"I do not think you would understand Ivan."

"Breakfast!" Katya called as she walked in with three plates.

They ate breakfast together and Ivan sat in Nara's lap again. Once they finished Nara declared she would be leaving. Ivan said he would go home as well so Nara could walk him home. Katya and Nara stood together in the doorway of the entry room while Ivan pulled on his boots out of earshot.

"I do not understand your brother." Nara began. "He hated me yesterday and now he wants me to walk him home so he can still talk to me."

"He is very fond of you. Ivan tends to shut people out, I am glad he likes you this much." Katya said as they watched Ivan struggle to pull on his boot.

"But why me. I am not exactly the best person to spend time with."

"Nara do not say that about yourself. You may be a bit scary but you are very pleasant to be around."

Nara turned to give Katya a look.

"A bit."

"Do not give me that. Ivan finds you pleasant." Katya said gesturing to Ivan.

"Ivan confuses me. I find him rather intriguing."

"I can tell." Katya said with a snicker hinting she meant something different.

Nara turned her head sharply.

"Just what are you suggesting? He is a child Katya."

"But he will not be a child forever."

Nara turned her head away without speaking so Katya continued.

"You must remember Nara, he may look like a child but that does not mean he is one." Nara still did not respond. "There was once a time when you looked the same age. And there will be a time when you will look the same age again." Katya said the last sentence giving Nara a nudge.

Nara whipped her head around with bright pink cheeks.

"Hold your tongue." She hissed.

Katya burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Ivan asked now standing directly in front of them.

"I will tell you when you are older." Katya said still laughing.

Nara jumped then smacked Katya's arm, only causing her to laugh harder.

Ivan arched an eyebrow at them. Nara ignored Katya and grabbed Ivan's hand heading towards the door.

"Bye. Have a safe trip home!" Katya called after them as they walked out of the house.

"Bye big sis!" Ivan yelled to his sister before Nara shut the door.

They walked silently in the light flurry of snow passing over them. The silence did not last long however and they began to talk about random things as they had before. That is until a voice interrupted them.

"What a lovely surprise. But why is Russia with you aru?"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Nara mumbled to herself making Ivan raise an eyebrow. "What do you want Yao?" She said a bit louder turning to the man in question.

The Chinese man looked like a full grown adult a few years older then Nara. This was of course false. He just happened to be a peak in power, whereas Nara was still growing larger.

"There is no need to be so cold Nara. But I believe I asked you a question first aru."

Nara squeezed Ivan's hand tighter.

"I happen to be walking Ivan home, so if you will excuse us." Nara said beginning to turn away.

"You and Russia aru? I do believe you hate each other."

Nara stopped.

"Yeah, well not anymore. Good day Yao." She began to start walking again when Yao spoke.

"You have not even listened to my offer aru."

Nara spun around with Ivan following.

"I do not want to hear your offer Yao. My answer is still no." She said bitterly before turning around and storming away with Ivan in tow.

Yao's face contorted in anger.

"I will make you mine aru!" He shouted after them.

Ivan scrunched his nose in anger. Nara did not stop walking but yelled over her shoulder.

"Not happening!"

Ivan decided he would not let Yao's statement come true. Nara was his, and nobody was going to take her away from him.

* * *

**Bam! Wow it's only three here. Maybe I'll write the next chapter too ;)**

**(Three as in the afternoon)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Three in one day, wow I wish I had started earlier I may have gotten seven or eight. It's almost six so we shall see what happens. (Unfortunately I have to take a break.)**

**The underlined words are written like in a letter. (Don't worry it makes sense.)**

**Don't forget to review.**

* * *

Ivan stared out the window and watched two birds grooming each other. He sighed as he watched them fly away into the summer sky. His thoughts turned to Nara and her promise to show him the sunflowers. He had not seen or heard from her since she had walked him home in the winter. General Winter had been furious when Ivan had returned home. But the journey had been worth it. He now had Nara.

Only he did not have Nara. She had said her goodbye and given him a hug before walking home. Ivan played with the intricate detailing on the sleeve of the long decorative coat draped over his shoulders. Suddenly he heard the gates of the large house open. Ivan turned to see the postman walk up the walkway. This gave Ivan an idea and the boy, now the size of an eight year old, jumped off the windowsill and ran to General Winter's office.

The boy stopped and hesitantly lifted a hand knocking quietly on the door.

"Enter Ivan." A gruff voice replied through the door.

Ivan hesitantly opened the door and walked in, remembering to shut the door behind him like General Winter liked.

"What is it you need?" General Winter asked not bothering to look up from the papers on his desk.

"I-I was wondering-" He began before General Winter interrupted.

"Speak up boy!" General Winter roared.

"IwaswonderingifIcouldwritealettersir!" Ivan yelled quickly.

General Winter glanced up from the papers.

"Write a letter? To whom?" General Winter said with a laugh.

"Mongolia…" Ivan said quieter.

"Why would you want to write a letter to her?"

"Sh-she is my friend."

At this General Winter burst into laughter. Ivan looked down at his feet.

"You?! Have a Friend?!" General Winter laughed.

"Yes." Ivan said quietly trying to hold back his tears.

General Winter stopped laughing, but it was not because he felt bad for making Ivan upset.

"I suppose you may write a letter to her." He said returning to the papers on his desk.

Ivan did not dare to look at General Winter; instead he thanked him quietly before exiting the room. A smile unfamiliar to this house spread across his face as he ran to find the nearest servant looking for pen and paper.

* * *

Nara had assumed Ivan had forgotten about her. It had been six months since he had seen her. Nara wondered if he would recognize her. She had grown to look the age of a full grown adult. She shook the thought out of her head, she had not changed that much.

She finished tying the small strips of cloth on her right shoulder on her Dan Del. Nara had been looking down at her brown Dan Del when an officer entered her tent.

"Ms. Mongolia, a letter has just arrived for you."

Nara rolled her eyes.

"If it is from China then take it away, I do not want to read it."

"It is from Russia."

Nara spun around and snatched the letter out of his hand.

"Thank you, you may go." Nara said to the soldier.

The soldier bowed and left. Nara quickly opened the letter with the knife hanging at her side while walking over to the small desk and chair where she did most of her work. When she unfolded the piece of paper she was surprised to find very beautiful handwriting for a child.

Nara,

You promised that when it was summer you would take me to see the sunflowers. I would be very upset if you broke your promise. It has been so long since I have seen you. Please do not break your promise to me.

Ivan.

Nara smiled at the letter before grabbing a piece of paper and a quill. Then she began a letter in her sharp, jagged handwriting.

Ivan,

I have not forgotten my promise and I do not wish to break it. However the Tumen I live in is about to change locations. I soon as we have relocated I would love to come and take you to see the sunflowers.

Nara.

She then stood from her desk and exited the tent searching for a messenger.

* * *

Ivan waited excitedly by the window. As soon as he had received Nara's letter he had run to General Winter asking if he could spend a day with Nara. He had agreed and Ivan and Nara had set a date. Today was the day she would be coming, and Ivan could hardly wait.

As soon as he saw the black horse he dashed downstairs, stopping by General Winter's office to tell him he was leaving of course. Nara had just barely climbed off her favorite horse when something hit her from behind. She stumbled forward slightly before turning to look over her shoulder. Ivan's head was nudged into the crook of her back and his arms were wrapped around her hips. She laughed her warm bubbly laugh and pried Ivan's arms off her so she could turn around; she had quite a bit of trouble considering how strong the boy was.

"Look at you." She said once she turned around. He flashed her a toothy grin. "You are so big."

"You got bigger too. And what happened to your other braid?" Ivan asked picking up the single braid that had been draped over one shoulder.

"I decided to change it. I no longer look like a young girl so why not change my hair." Nara said with a shrug.

"I like it. You look very pretty like this." Ivan said with a smile.

Nara blushed slightly.

"Well, I saw a sunflower field on my way here. It is very close, shall we go?" Nara asked.

"Yes!" Ivan cried excitedly.

Nara climbed back onto her large warhorse and held her hand out to Ivan.

"Well come on then."

Ivan had not realized just how big her horse was. It was a lot bigger then any of the horses he had ever ridden before. Hesitantly he gave Nara his hand while glancing at the large horse. The strong nation lifted Ivan up so he was sitting in front of her.

"This is Naranbaatar. His name means 'Sun Hero'." Nara said as she rubbed the horse's neck.

Ivan hesitantly held out a hand and rubbed the horse's neck.

"Hello." He said hesitantly.

Nara grabbed the reins in one hand and wrapped the other around Ivan.

"Hold on." She whispered into his ear.

Ivan felt a sudden rush of heat flow through his body.

"He-yah!" Nara shouted clicking the horse's sides with her heels.

Naranbaatar took off with amazing speed. Ivan had never gone faster than trot on a horse. He clutched Nara's arm tightly as the horse raced through the gates. Ivan squeezed his eyes shut as Nara expertly weaved the horse around people and down paths. She eventually left the dirt paths and the horse raced across the grass.

When the horse finally stopped Ivan still kept his eyes closed. Nara began to laugh.

"Ivan you can open your eyes now." She said as she slid off the horse.

Ivan released her arm and opened his eyes. As soon as he did he was taken aback by what he saw. A field of tall yellow flowers lay in front of him. The sight seemed to take all the pain he suffered at home and knock it to oblivion. The flowers were so happy, they looked happy. Ivan never wanted to leave the field.

Nara smiled at the look of awe on Ivan's face. She picked him up and placed him on the ground. Then pat Naranbaatar on his rear flank signaling he could wander around.

"Do you like it?" She asked already guessing what his answer was.

"I love it! They are amazing Nara!" Ivan said snapping out of his trance to look up at her.

Nara smiled down at Ivan who promptly took her hand and began to drag her closer to the flowers.

"Come on Nara! We can play in the flowers it will be fun!"

They played hide and seek in the flowers almost the entire rest of the day. As soon as they were tired, they lay down in a patch of grass separating some of the flowers and stared at the sky. They picked out various shapes in the clouds as until the sun began to set. Nara sat up and turned to Ivan, who was still lying on the ground.

"It is about time for me to take you home."

Ivan frowned.

"I do not want to go home. It is scary there." This made Nara frown.

"Remember what I said last time Ivan. Think of your people."

"General Winter takes care of them." Ivan said folding his arms across his chest. He turned his head to look up at Nara. "I want to stay with you."

Nara smiled.

"I would love to stay with you Ivan, but I must return to my people as well."

Ivan turned to stare up at the sky.

"I wish General Winter was not here. Then I could spend the day with you whenever I wanted."

"You mean whenever you could. If General Winter left you would have to take on his duties. That would make you very busy and you would have a lot less time to do things." Nara said.

Ivan sighed.

"There would be a lot less blood though." He said glancing away.

Nara glanced down at her feet. She thought about how much blood she had seen in her life, and how much of it was her fault.

Ivan turned to Nara and saw her sad look. He sat up and crawled over to her. Sitting up on his knees, Ivan leaned up and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Nara jumped slightly and quickly turned to Ivan with her cheeks tinted pink.

"Thank you for today Nara." Ivan said with a smile.

Nara smiled and bent down slightly, giving Ivan a kiss on the forehead.

"You are welcome." She then stood up and held out her hand. "Come, let us go."

Ivan smiled and took her hand. They walked together hand in hand to Nara's horse.

Not long after their day trip General Winter disappeared. Ivan quickly grew and, like Nara had said, took on the responsibilities General Winter generally took care of. With Ivan constantly visiting the czar and Nara constantly invading Chinese territory for raids, it would be a long time before they could get together again.

Nara received a new boss named Shan Yu, a man obsessed with messing with China, not that Nara minded.

Ivan grew to look around the age of a fourteen or fifteen year old, a very tall one at that. He grew sunflowers at his home and visited the field every weekend whenever the flowers were in bloom. He would sit in the small patch of grass and wonder what Nara was doing.

* * *

**Well I shall see you later my sunflowers. Hopefully today.**

**(No this is not the end)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So my told told me last night that I would be staying home from school today so I didn't post this last night. But she lied which is why you guys are only getting one chapter today sorry :(**

**Anyway story time.**

**And don't forget to review. I have no idea what you guys think of the previous chapters.**

**Plus if you don't I just may not continue how do you like that.**

* * *

Ivan reread the letter he had just received from the Czar.

Dear Ivan,

You are such are hard worker and have done many great things for the people. To thank you for everything you have done I am giving you a week vacation to spend however you like. Do not worry for I shall take over your duties for the week

Oh yes, my daughter Anya wanted me to send you this ribbon she found. She said it reminded her of you.

Sincerely,

The Czar of Russia.

Ivan twirled the blue ribbon with bright yellow sunflowers on it in between his fingers. He knew exactly how he wanted to spend his holiday.

* * *

Nara watched the snowy scenery as she passed. Her chestnut horse whinnied in frustration as she stepped in a particularly deep patch of snow. She reached forward to pat his neck.

"Do not worry old friend. We are almost there."

Almost as soon as she said that Ivan's house came into view. A smile grew on her face and she silently thanked her boss for letting her spend the week with Ivan. A servant obviously waiting for her arrival opened the gate for her. Another was waiting to take her horse by the front door. Considering Ivan does not keep many servants at his house that are not nations, Nara assumed those were all. The front door was unlocked, as the servant had said. Nara had walked maybe three steps into the house before Ivan had enveloped her into a hug.

"Ah! Ivan you need to start warning me from now on." She said wrapping on arm around him and using the other to shut the door. Nara pushed him away to get a better look at him. "Oh my goodness Ivan! You are so tall!"

It was true, the tip of Ivan's head now reached Nara's nose. Ivan's smile fell to a childish pout.

"Will you stop saying that every time you see me? It makes me feel like a child compared to you."

"Ivan you are a child." Nara said ruffling his hair.

Ivan pulled away from her.

"I am not a child Nara! I am almost as old as you. Jus because I look younger does not mean you should treat me that way!" He yelled showing his temper.

Nara frowned. She took a step forward and pulled Ivan into a hug.

"I am sorry Ivan. I know that I truly do. It is just," she paused releasing him so she could see his face. "The last time we looked the same age you hated me. I do not like remembering that time." Tears began to fill her eyes.

Ivan smiled softly at her. He pulled her into his strong arms and rested his chin on her shoulder. Softly he whispered into her ear.

"I know. We both did things that hurt the other, but that is in the past. Now we are together again. And I will never hurt you."

A shiver ran down Nara's spine as he spoke. She wrapped her arms around his thing body, a false appearance, for Ivan's frame may be small but it is all muscle. Ivan had always noticed how strong Nara was, but now as they stood together in the entry hall he could not resist the urge to run a finger down her muscular back. Once he finally caved to his desire Nara jumped away from Ivan slightly.

"Sorry." Ivan said quietly, turning his head away as his cheeks dusted a light pink.

Nara cleared her throat awkwardly, glancing at the ceiling as her cheeks also turned pink.

"Do not worry about it."

The two stood there in an awkward silence. Glancing at various things in the entry hall before Ivan cleared his throat.

"Should we go to the living room?"

"Sure." Nara replied.

They walked in silence up the stairs and down the hall to the left. Once there they took a seat in a chair positioned on either side of the fireplace. Nara removed her mittens and began to play with them as Ivan rubbed the end of his scarf.

"How have your raids in China been going?" Ivan suddenly asked.

The proper question in fact. Considering Nara completely forgot about the awkward tension in the room.

"Oh do not even get me started. Yao has been yelling at me for all the dead villagers in the towns we raided. Not to mention property damage. Like he expects me to pay for it if I did it on purpose." Nara started listing things of her fingers.

Ivan laughed at her reaction.

"Well at least Yao has stopped courting you right." Ivan said with a smile.

Nara rolled her eyes.

"Hardly." Ivan's face fell as she continued. "If anything he has only gotten more persistent. Not to mention more aggressive. I think his patience with me is wearing thin." Nara stopped when she noticed Ivan's scowl. "What is wrong?"

Ivan gritted his teeth together.

"Nothing."

"Ivan, do not lie to me." Nara said eyeing him suspiciously. "What is it?"

Ivan stood up and walked to the window, clutching one wrist behind his back.

"Yao."

Nara giggled.

"Ivan you were just joking about Yao a minute ago. How has he made you mad?" She said standing up and walking behind him.

He spun around so suddenly Nara stumbled back into his chair, falling so she sat on the arm. Ivan, now taller, bent down and placed his face so close to hers that their noses almost touched.

"Yao has made me angry because he is still after you. I do not like it when people try to take my things away from me. I refuse to tolerate it. If he so much as dares to try again you can tell him he has me to answer to. I vowed that he would never take you from me and he never will Nara. You. Are. Mine." With that Ivan stood up, a purple aura glowing around his form.

His eyes turned from violet to a purple that glowed as if to say 'poison'. He looked as if he would kill you without a second thought. It was at this moment that Nara saw what General Winter had done to him. Twisted him into a monster that would not hesitate to run you through with a sword. If it had been anyone else Nara probably would have run away as fast as her legs could carry her.

Something in Ivan's eyes seemed to change as he looked at her. Swiftly he walked to the door, pausing in the doorway.

"I will be in my study. You may do whatever you want until dinner." And with that he was gone.

Nara stared at the empty doorway wondering what she had just witnessed.

* * *

Ivan walked quickly to his study. He threw the door open and slammed it shut behind him. He finally released everything, the purple aura left him, his eyes returned to normal, and his face dropped into one of shock. His back fell into the door and he slowly slid down it.

He had finally snapped.

And at Nara of all people.

_No! It was not at Nara. It was because of Yao._ He quickly thought to himself.

It was no use anyway. He knew she was probably terrified of him. In fact, she was most likely sneaking out of his house at this moment. Ivan had not meant to snap at her, he just did not like it when Yao tried to take her away from him. Ivan could not understand what his attachment to her meant. Why did he care about her so much? Why would he always get so upset when Yao would court her? Why did he crave her love so much?

Love.

Ivan was in love with Nara.

And now she would probably hate him.

Tears welled in Ivan's eyes and he lowered his head against his knees, wrapping his arms around his legs. His body shook as he sobbed silently. Every once in awhile, you could hear an audible sob of pain. A sob cried from a heart yearning for love it can never have.

Or so it thinks.

For Nara was not sneaking out of the house. No, she was curled up in a chair by the fireplace reading a book waiting for Ivan to calm down.

* * *

By the time two hours had passed Nara had finished her book and Ivan was still nowhere to be seen. She stood up and walked to the window, the sun being her usual means of measuring time.

"Surely it is time for dinner by now." She said out loud to herself.

Nara placed the book she had been reading back onto the shelf and began her journey through the large house.

* * *

Ivan watched the sun move lower and lower as tears streaked down his face. He did not want to be a monster that people would fear. That his only friend would fear.

Ivan jumped when a knock came from the other side of the door.

"Ivan?" The feminine voice asked.

It was Nara, she had not left him.

Ivan could not bring himself to answer.

"Ivan are you in there? It has been two hours."

Had he really been crying that long? He still did not answer but this time he pushed himself sideways so he was no longer blocking the door but leaning against the wall. He heard the doorknob click and the door was slowly pushed open. Nara poked her head in before noticing Ivan slumped against the wall. A look of worry passed over her face as she threw the door open and knelt beside him.

"Ivan?! Have you been crying this whole time?" She pulled him into a tight hug and began to caress his hair. "If I had known you were crying I would have come sooner." She said squeezing him tighter.

Ivan's eyes widened seeing how worried she was even after he had snapped at her like that. He relaxed at her touch and wrapped his arms around her, taking in her winter scent. This reminded him of the day he forgave her for everything she had done, and how he had fallen asleep in her arms. Slowly his eyes began to shut.

Quickly he snapped them open again. He could not fall asleep now!

Ivan wrapped his arms around Nara when his hand brushed against his pocket. He paused when he felt a small lump inside it. Hesitantly he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ribbon the Czar's daughter had sent him.

"Nara."

"Hmm?" She hummed in response, still petting his hair.

Ivan pulled away from her and sheepishly glanced down with pink cheeks.

"I wanted to give you this." He held up the ribbon, "For your hair."

Nara stared down at the ribbon and smiled taking it in her hand. She picked up her braid and tied it in a bow around the end. Then standing up she held out her hand to Ivan.

"Come on, let us have dinner."

Ivan smiled taking her hand.

The rest of the week went without a hitch. Nara was able to visit more often as Ivan grew. Ivan began making his place in the world as a strong country. His outbursts became more frequent and every one became afraid to stand near him. Everyone except Nara that is, who was busy plotting an attack on China.

But she never did remove that ribbon from her hair.

It was too important to her.

* * *

**Aw he loves her how sweet. And yeah the Czar just signed the Czar of Russia cuz I don't really know what time period i'm setting this in and I don't wanna put the name of an actual Czar and have you guys be all "That didn't happen when Ivan the great/terrible was in power" so yeah.**

**Bye for now my little sunflowers.**

**Or forever (unless you review)**


End file.
